Condenado
by FactionB
Summary: Draco sabía que ella era inocente. Pero no hasta qué punto. Reto para la comunidad de LJ Dracothon.


**N/A**: Primera viñeta de mi participación en el Dracothon (si quieren más información acerca de esta maravilla de comunidad, pásense por mi perfil y clickeen en mi LJ, allí encontrarán lo que buscan; o directamente busquen la comunidad LJ por el nombre de "dracothon").

Correspondiente al reto: nº3, cobardía

* * *

**Condenado**

Draco no tenía lo que había que tener. Era así de simple. No tenía dos dedos de frente, no tenía ni una pizca de humildad, no conocía el altruismo. Era un sujeto inservible, completamente inútil para cualquier comunidad de magos. Era como una célula cancerígena, todo lo impregnaba de veneno y crueldad.

Hermione sabía todo esto. Lo tenía clarísimo. Y sin embargo, aún tenía todavía más claro que todo ello le conducía a una única conclusión: debía ayudarlo. Por sí mismo, Draco jamás conseguiría hacer lo correcto. La cagaría una y mil veces, destruiría todo lo que se pusiera a su paso si así lograba cualquiera de sus estúpidos objetivos. Y no eran sus objetivos, sino los objetivos de otros, los que le imponían.

Draco era demasiado egocéntrico e inconsciente para no llevarlos al desastre. Por ello Hermione tenía que pararlo. Porque se traía algo entre manos. Porque ya no jugaba a quidditch, porque apenas se le veía por clase, porque ya casi no le dirigía la palabra. Solo algo realmente crucial, algo que le pusiera entre la espada y la pared, haría que el Slytherin adoptara ese comportamiento.

Ella le esperaba tras la ancha la columna, a escasos metros de donde, según sus cálculos, se aparecería aquella noche la Sala de Requerimientos. Al momento oyó unos pasos amortiguados por el pasillo, justo en dirección a ella. Su mente, acelerada por la adrenalina, hizo aparecer la Sala ante ella a tiempo para evitar que Draco la descubriera antes de que ella le destapara a él.

Multitud de objetos de todo tipo estaban colocados frente a ella en numerosas estanterías y armarios. _Así que es aquí donde Harry escondió el libro de pociones_, pensó a la vez que un portazo la sacaba de su ensimismamiento. No podía ser que él también estuviera en aquella sala. Entonces alguno de aquellos objetos era la razón del extraño comportamiento de Draco…

- No deberías estar aquí, Granger.

Las palabras hicieron que a Hermione se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Se dio la vuelta, claramente sorprendida, con la boca formando un 'o' estática y sin respuesta. Movió los labios de forma algo cómica, intentado formular palabras que morían en su garganta.

- No se supone que esto deba afectarte a ti – dijo Draco con calma, pasando por delante de ella e internándose en los numerosos pasillos.

La Gryffindor le siguió por inercia, sin saber realmente qué buscaba o qué esperaba encontrar. Se paró cuando vio a Draco agachado frente a un gran armario que daba la impresión de no encontrarse en muy buen estado.

- Sé qué preguntas quieres hacerme – admitió Draco girando la cabeza hacia ella. – Te he visto seguirme, no eres muy buena jugando a los detectives.

- Gracias por ahorrarme algunas explicaciones, Malfoy – dijo Hermione, recompuesta ya de la sorpresa inicial. – ¿Vas a poner de tu parte o hacemos esto difícil?

- No te atrevas a amenazarme, sangresucia.

- No te estoy amenazando – respondió segura de sí misma. – Solo quiero ayudarte.

- Créeme, no te conviene ayudarme.

- Eso lo decido yo.

- ¡No sabes nada, imbécil! – gritó Draco mientras acortaba peligrosamente la distancia entre ambos. – No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Nada te da derecho a venir y ofrecerme tu ayuda como limosna cuando ni en tus peores sueños imaginarías de qué va todo esto.

- Pues hazme entenderlo.

- Eres tan inocente, Granger. No sé qué haces aquí, sin tus amiguitos Weasel y Potty para protegerte. Podríamos batirnos en duelo ahora mismo, podría hacerte daño y no tendrías oportunidad alguna de ganarme. No tienes lo que hay que tener.

Hermione no dijo nada. Simplemente lo miró, dibujando una media sonrisa algo irónica en su rostro. Era consciente de que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Él creía que ella no tenía lo que había que tener para ser una persona cruel, y ella creía que él no tenía lo que había que tener para actuar bien por una vez en su vida. Draco estaba calmado. Más de lo que nunca lo había visto. La había tratado con mucho menos desprecio de lo usual. Estaba hablando con ella, casi le estaba confesando que se traía algo peligroso entre manos.

Era verdad. Lo era. Algo muy peligroso. Algo que verdaderamente le afectaba.

- Eres un cobarde, Malfoy – dijo Hermione con su mirada clavada en los ojos grises y ojerosos. – Sé que todo esto forma parte de algo peligroso, pero no me voy a dar por vencida. Que tú no seas capaz de defender por una maldita vez aquello que está bien no quita que vaya a dejarte el camino libre.

- Te estaré esperando, Granger.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos antes de irse. Supo que no lo conseguiría, y sintió una infinita compasión por él. Tenía demasiadas cosas incompletas, erróneas, envenenadas en sí mismo como para seguir hacia delante. Su cobardía no le dejaría ser feliz jamás. Estaba condenado a ello.

* * *

**N/A: No me maten. Es la interpretación de Hermione (y no la maten a ella, ¡tenía muchas razones para pensarlo!).**

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
